Stargaze
by 1529jake
Summary: There is a new superhero in Metropolis, and she's only thirteen! (Jack is in season one, if you don't remember him.)
1. Chapter 1

I flew across a city, in pursuit of the villain, Ranger. "Can't go any faster, sweetheart?" he taunted in his electronic voice. This caused me to quicken my pace. "Still waiting!". Angry and annoyed I blasted violet rays at him from my eyes. "Temper, Temper!" he tisked. Finally, when he was done taunting he struck a blow with a metal gadget, causing me to hit a tree in a park. It was just morning and no one was there. I quickly assessed the damage and found it to be a cut along my cheek. I attempted to hit him again, only to be hit myself. It's not as if I'm weak or anything, but I am only thirteen and my powers are not fully functional, or completely controllable. By the time I was struck to the ground of the park, I was dizzy and had difficulties getting up. One more hit and all I saw next was Ranger flying away. A boy about fourteen saying something. Something like "Clark! Come here! I need help!" Then familiar face. I couldn't place it but it was familiar all the same. Then nothing.

...

I now hear voices. How much time has passed? "Jack, call an ambulance." I hear. "Lois, we need to talk for a moment..." the voice says. I break in my super hearing. I only have it for a short time given my powers are weird and I have random powers for a week or so, then it's gone. It's weird, but I guess that's what happens to young superheroes. "Lois, she's got some powers." the voice says. How on earth he found this out, I don't know but I don't like it. I've always been told by mentors not to let any one know. "You mean she's Kryptonian? But that would mean those wounds are incapable of being there." this must be Lois. "No, not like me. But similar." says the old voice. Wait. Like me. Kryptonian. Superman. I sit up like a bolt and catch a sudden wave of dizziness. "You are..." I start. The man nods. "Superman..." I whisper. I hear footsteps outside of he door and Superman nods and says shh. Just then a boy comes in. He's he one I saw just as I was loosing consciousness. Our eyes meet and lock. It feels like light years before Superman says something I drowned out, breaking the gaze. "yea..." the boy says before looking back. He was fair skinned with deep brown hair with a slight wave and his eyes were shining brown. "You alright?" he asked. "Much better..." I said quietly. "I'm Jack and this is Lois and Clark." he said gesturing towards Superman and Lois. "I'm Lauren." I said slightly louder this time. "What happened?" He asked. "Erm... Nothing, I'll be fine." I said. I started to get up, but realized this would be harder than I thought. I almost fell over. Jack came over, worry in his eyes. "I don't think so. You need to rest." He said. "But-" I started. "I said no." He warned. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, I was ready to leave, but instead, I stayed. Superman, or Clark Kent, said I could stay and he could be a mentor for me. I've had other mentors, but this would be awesome! I mean come on, Batman was great, but he doesn't do much. Only at night!? What's that all about? Crime doesn't rest, or whatever. It's 24/7! (I will admit it's cool meeting Robin and the Teen Titans. I'm an honorary Titan now. Woohoo!) Anyways, I now have an apartment in Metropolis. Normally, I'm too young to actually own an apartment, but I'm not exactly normal. I'm just glad I was wearing normal clothes when they found me, or it could've been revealing my identity. I'm Stargaze. I'm part of a family of superheroes, as my brother and cousins are too, but I'm the oldest. I left on a mission to confront Ranger, but obviously that didn't work. I have contacted my team, but I'm not going back for a while. The only downside to this, is I have to go to school. Yep. What superhero has to go to school!? Apparently, it'll help make me blend in. Whatever. I learned Superman WORKS. Superman! I know, crazy right!? So today is my first school day, and Jack is walking me there, since I don't know where it is. I'd rather fly, but the whole blending in thing. "So, doing any better?" He asked. I touched my cheek where it has a long scar. "Still healing a bit, but it'll be good as new in no time." I said. We got to the dreaded school, and I now need to make it through the day. Lucky for me, Jack has the same first class as me. At least I won't be alone. I knew walking in, that there were murmurs from people, wondering who I was. I was a little shy at first, but soon I made a few friends who were nice enough to let me sit with them. They were Jack's friends, but hey, they still welcomed me warmly! Two of the girls, Kalie and Alyssa, seemed to be the nicest. Jack's friend Chase spoke up first. He asked me where I was from. Kalie asked how Jack and I met. Jack told the story, even though a gave him a look that said "make something up". How do I explain him finding me almost unconscious with a cut in my cheek!? "Woa! How'd that happen!?" Alyssa asked. "I guess I was just clumsy and hit something." I said, unconvincingly. "Probably was losing blood, and that's why I passed out." They didn't believe me, but they moved on, thankfully.

...

I was sitting in my apartment when I heard a swoosh. "Hello?" I said. "LAUREN!" I heard. "Livy!? Bella!? Is that you?" I said, stunned that I heard my cousin's voices. "We are here! Don't worry! Who trapped you here anyway? Way too nice-and easy to break into and out of- to hold Stargaze!" Olivia said, coming into view. "I'm not in trouble. This is my apartment." I said. "Apartment?" Isabella said. "Yea." I replied. "Where have you been!? Izzi and I were on a mission and Colin told us he tracked you here! He'll be here in a few weeks. He's on a mission back home. We were closer, so we volunteered to find you since we just finished our mission. What's the deal!?" Livy asked. "Ranger, that's what. Col was busy on his tech, so I decided to go alone. I am the leader. I can make my own decisions." I said. "Ranger got you well, didn't he." Bella said, taking note of my cheek. I winced. I heard a knock on my door and the girls jumped. "Relax. Quick. Get into normal clothes. Then sit on the couch and act normal. No super business, okay?" I said quietly. They nodded and quickly changed out of their super costumes. I went to answer the door. By the time I got there, they were already on the couch, Livy on her phone and Bella flipping channels on my T.V. Good. They were trained well. I opened the door. "Hey Jack. What's up?" I asked. I heard Livy say "Oh my gosh..." Luckily she was quiet. We all have acute hearing. Jack didn't hear her. "Just came to make sure you were okay. You rushed home with out any notice after school." He said. Woops. I was supposed to walk home with him, but a robbery was taking place. My bad. "Um, yea, sorry. Um, my cousins just flew in. I had to greet them. I forgot, sorry." I made up. Thank you girls for coming and helping me come up with a good lie. Well, they DID fly in. Well, levitate for Bella and "air riding" for Livy, but still. "Wanna come in?" I asked. I looked at the girls and saw Livy crossing her fingers as she moved over on the couch. "Sure, why not. I'd like to meet your cousins." Jack said, coming in. Bella settled on My Strange Adiction and had us all weirded out. Why on earth would you love to eat band-aids!? To Livys excitement, Jack had taken the seat next to her, and I sat in the chair next to the couch. She looked like a puppy on a milk bone. Seriously. I hope he doesn't notice. I'm not sure how he'd take a twelve year old drooling over him. Even if she was my age, or his, he doesn't seem that way. "So, are they gonna go to our school?" Jack asked, seeming to not take notice. Good. Spare Livy the embarrassment of him finding out. I love her, but she's a little boy crazy. "I have to talk to Clark. I'm sure we could make arrangements for them to stay in my guest bedroom. We can deck it out for them." I said. It would be cool to share an apartment with my cousins. And for them to go to my school. We'd have so much fun! They looked at me hopefully, so I grabbed the phone and called The Daily Planet. Jack was on his break, so that's why he wasn't there right now. "Hello? Hi Jimmy! Can you put Clark on the phone?" I asked. I heard Jimmy Olsen call "CK! Phone! It's Lauren." I talked to Clark about the girls and school. He agreed. "Looks like you're coming!" I said to them. "Yes!" They said, and I smiled. This was going to be fun.

...

Jack left to go back to The Daily Planet, and my guest room wasn't ready, so we camped out in my room. We started to talk. Sometimes girl talk is awesome. "Do you guys have any crushes?" Livy asked. I knew where this was going. "Nah, haven't met enough people here yet. Schools tomorrow." Bella said. "Nope. Same. You know it's only my first week." I said. "Well, I do." Livy said. "Can I have three guesses?" Bella asked. "Come on!" She said, nudging her. "Hmmm. Let me see. Is it..." I said. "J-A-C-K!" Bella and I said in unison. "Guys!" Livy said. "Come on Liv! We're happy for you! But I have to warn you, he's a bad boy." I said. "Oooh! What'd he do?" She asked. "Robbed Clark. He was trying to protect his little brother, but Clark helped him, and that's why he works at the DP. His brother, Denny, is at a foster home right now." I said. "Wow." Livy said. "By the way, is Clark...?" Bella started, but trailed off. "Yep. He's superman." I said, reading her mind. Not literally. I don't have that power. "Whoa..." They said in awe. I figured I'd tell them what happened, so I told them my story.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way!" Livy said, looking at a poster. It was day one of them at my school, and they were bumped up into my grade by Clark. "School dance! I love dances!" She said. "Can we please go!?" She asked me. "I don't see why not. " I said. I'm not a dancer. I'm pretty bad at it. But, Livy would love it. I guess it wasn't really a choice though, because just then, Chase came up to me and asked me to come with him. Whoa. "Sure, Chase, sounds like fun." I said. By the end of the day, Bella was going with a guy in her first period class, Eric. And Livy had taken charge and asked Jack, who said yes. She likes getting herself known. I'm too shy for that. Guess we all had... Dates. I've never had a "date". I never really liked anyone enough to go on one anyway. But here I am, at a dance. With Chase. Cool.

...

Bella was at the snack table with Eric and Livy and Jack were dancing. It's one of those funky dance song that I'm so bad at dancing to. But then a slow song came on. And Chase came over. I swear, my face was the reddest it's ever gotten. Looks like I'm dancing. We went out, and I thought I felt someone looking at me. As we turned, I saw it was Jack. What was that for? He's with Livy! Pay attention to her! If he hurts her, I'll have to slap him later.

...

It was five days later. Livy was crying in their room. Bella can't get in. I decided to try to get to her. I knocked the door, but she told me to go away. "Liv. What's up? You can't stay in there forever. Plus, I have chocolate chip cookies." Cookies always work. She came out, eyes swollen and puffy. "What do you want?" She asked. "What happened?" I asked. I could tell Bella was listening. She's had it pretty well with Eric, so she is happy at the moment. "Jack and I are just not perfect for each other." She said, walking back into her room. I have to find Jack. "Jack! You're kidding me, right!?" I said, running up to him. I slapped him. "Laur! What was that for!?" He said. "I'd like to know why my cousin is on her room crying her eyes out!" I screamed. "Whoa, dude, wait. She's crying?" He said. "You think she wouldn't!? You broke her heart, Jack!" I said, outraged. "She broke up with me." He said. "What?" I asked. "Yea. On Monday. She said I didn't love her the way she loved me, and said I should move on." He said. "But you said yes to the dance with her." I said. "Only because she asked and you were with Chase." He said, calmly. "What does that have to do with-" I started, angrily, but he kissed me. The jerk kissed me! And guess what!? I liked it. Great. What have I gotten myself into!?

...

I needed to get away as quick as I could. I slowly backed up, and then ran. I ran and kept going until I reached a quiet place not far from the apartment. Then I started to cry. What has become of me!? I'm being so selfish, when Livy is at home with a broken heart. I mean, sure, she broke up with him, but still! I got myself together and decided to comfort her. I went home and I talked to her about confronting Jack. I left out the kissing thing though. She didn't need her heart broken twice today. "Relax. He's not the last boy that will love you. You are an amazing girl! Come on, it's Jack. It's not like you won't be friends anymore! He saved my life, he kinda has to be your friend or I'll kill him. I already hit him for this!" I said. This calmed her down a bit, and she giggled at my violence level with Mr. Bad Boy. But even as I talked to her, I couldn't help but think of kissing him. I kinda do love him. But how can I? He's my best friend. That's all we can be. Plus, I have Chase. I can't think of Jack like that. I can't think at all, anyway, because just then, the T.V. lit up indicating trouble. "Lets go." I said. Bella was up and in her costume and Livy had wiped away her tears as we changed quickly. "Arrow!" I said, seeing one of our old villains. Why was she here? "Hello, Stargaze, Tatanica, Moltana. Where's little Intello?" She said. "Not here. And may I ask why you are here?" Livy asked meanly. "Now, now Moltie, can you ask me nicely?" Arrow asked "sweetly". "No." Livy said, sending lightning at Arrow. Bella helped her by shape shifting into an eagle and attacking. I shot some energy at her. In the end, we won. Even though Arrow is older and has more weapons. Good always prevails.


	4. Chapter 4

It was school again. Which was going to mean I have to deal with Livy and Jack. Livy wouldn't walk with Jack, and I felt uncomfortable around him, so she and I walked ahead, leaving Bella to take care of things. She was the only one who didn't have a problem with Jack at the moment. At least she was being civil. But things got worse. "Liv! Come on! Please talk to me." Jack was coming up, trying to regain Livy's trust AFTER HE KISSED ME. Great. This should go well. But then I remembered, I never told Livy about that. And to make things even more worse, they were now holding hands. Cool. It's good for Livy. She needed that sense of him loving her for who she is. But it still lingered in my mind, he had kissed me. As if the breakup with Livy meant nothing. But I needed to bring myself together. I sat right next to Chase today in lunch. Why not? He was really nice, and I'd never say it out loud, but he was super cute. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He loves me. No one else. He's not confusing. This is better, I think.

...

"Eeep! I'm so excited!" I heard. Livy was going on a date with Jack. Bella and I were helping her get ready. "Think you're good?" I asked. "Um, I think, I just need a little more perfume." She said. "You already used half the bottle! I can smell you everywhere already! What you need is some airing out!" Bella said, taking the bottle from her. "Ok. I'm ready then." She said, giggling.

"How was it?" I asked when she got home. "Eh. I don't know. I think I like him, but he's not really the kind of guy I would want to be with. He's not really my type." She said sadly, but no tears this time, so that was good. "Do what your heart tells you." I said, and then I left her room. Being the oldest, I sometimes had to be a role model. No matter how lovesick it makes me.

...

A few weeks has passed, and Livy has moved on. She has been talking about a new crush- Adam. She's totally obsessed. A casual dance is coming up, and I decided to go with Chase again. He is really nice, and he seems genuinely interested. At the dance, Bella ran off to be with Eric, and Livy and I were standing awkwardly while Chase ran home to get his wallet. He needs to work on remembering things. "Laur! Look," Livy said. I looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw Adam. "Why don't you say hi?" I asked. "But don't let him know you like-" I started, but she was off. "Hi, Adam. I just wanted to let you know you're a really good dancer." She said. "Thanks." He said. "You look lonely. Wanna dance?" She said, but he ran off screaming "I'm not ready for a relationship!" I came up behind Livy. "What did I do wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. He just got the wrong message. You didn't really hint. But you could try calming down a bit. It probably made him nervous." I advised. "Oh." She said. Soon, Chase was back, but we weren't really having a good time. Chase was tired of dancing, and with friends. Livy had become friends with Adam, and apologized for the misunderstanding, which was good. I didn't need more tears. I walked outside the school and sat on the bench. I needed quiet. "Hey." Out of nowhere, Jack appeared. "You scared me." I said, playfully slapping his arm. "I need to talk to you." He said. "What? Be careful what you say." I warned. "I'm sorry." What!? Did he just... "I was wrong in so many levels. I should have never hurt Livy. Especially when I knew I... love... you..." He said. "What!?" I stood up. "You-you do? You are being truthful, right?" I said. "Yes. 100 percent." The look in his eyes told me yes, but the past told me maybe. And maybe is never good. "I know you don't trust me, and it's for a good reason too. But I didn't want to leave without you knowing... how I really feel." He finished. "Leave?" I asked. "I'm quitting at the Daily Planet. Going back to the life I used to have. I'll find Denny and-" he started to explain, but I cut him off. "Don't. You're better than that. You know it." I said. "I can't be around you or her when I know both of you hate me!" He said. "I can't hurt anyone anymore. I can't hurt you, I can't hurt her. I need to get away. I'm trouble for both of you..." He said. "We are both fine. She's completely over it. She's chasing Adam now." I started. "You have Chase though." He said, and I knew he would. "Chase and I... are having... problems..." I said I couldn't give the whole details now. Chase is great and all, but we aren't happy together anymore. He's been acting weird lately...


End file.
